


Helping Klavier Out

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [10]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Children, F/M, Fangirls, M/M, Musicians, Parents & Children, Single Parents, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy





	Helping Klavier Out

Apollo stares at Klavier's post on the journals from two days ago.

“I'll babysit,” he replies in the comments, rapidfire impulsiveness taking control. Klavier responds almost immediately with a thank god and I'll be there shortly. Apollo closes the computer, leaving it behind on the table and heading to the kitchen and making a large tupperware worth of chicken nuggets, grabbing the bottle of ketchup out of the pantry as he heads out to the front porch to sit on the swing and wait.

The Klavier who stumbles in through the gateway holding a little girl in his arms and being trailed by a teen who looks the spitting image of him, looks bedraggled and exhausted and Apollo can catch the vibe that indicates that Klavier's hiding a lot more of what he's feeling. He puts the tupperware and ketchup down on the swing and walks down to meet Klavier halfway down the cobblestone path. He pulls Klavier and the little girl into a big hug, standing on tiptoe to kiss Klavier, drawing apart only when Klavier starts crying. 

The little girl stares at him owlishly with big blue-green eyes, “Vati, who's he and why'd he kiss you? And why are you crying?”

Apollo laughs, “I'm Apollo, your Daddy's boyfriend and I don't know why your Daddy's crying.”

“Does that make you a Daddy too?”

Apollo smiles, “Not yet, at least, but I love your Daddy very much and I wouldn't be opposed to that offer.”

Klavier recovers after that and says softly, “Vati misses Mommy, Marigold, that's all.”

“I miss Mommy too, Vati.”

“I know, my little songbird.”

Apollo smiles down at the little girl, “Come on, I made chicken nuggets for lunch, if you guys want some.”

Marigold grins at Apollo, “Are they the dinosaur kind?”

Apollo nods, keeping his pace and Marigold shrieks happily. When they get to the porch, he moves the tupperware and ketchup back into his lap and sits in the middle, Klavier sitting on one side and the teenaged Kristoph on the other. He watches as Kristoph shuts his book an slips it between them, eyes widening as he recognizes the dust jacket, “The Neverending Story?”

The teen shyly nods, taking a chicken nugget gracefully from the tupperware and Apollo gives him a big smile, “I'll introduce you to Dream after we eat. He loves that story.”

Marigold meanwhile is playing dinosaurs with her nuggets before Klavier chuckles and tells her to eat, pretending to snap one of the nuggets out of her fingers with his teeth. Apollo smiles when she asks for the ketchup and he makes a dollop on the tupperware cover for her. Klavier sneaking nuggets around his daughter, smiling at Apollo, “Thank you for this, you're a lifesaver. I forgot all about lunch.”

Apollo smiles back over Marigold's head, “'A child I never knew about?'” Klavier flushes and says quietly, “I wrote that wrong. It's not that I didn't know about her, it's more that I hadn't seen her or her mother in years.”

“She looks like you. She has your eyes.”

“She takes more after her mother. I loved her.”

Apollo looks at Marigold and smiles, “I can tell. I don't mind the fact that there are others besides me, Klavier.”

“Thank you.”

When they get inside the house, Apollo shouts, “Dream!” And a white-haired boy comes gliding into the room floating at about shoulder-height. Apollo chuckles as Kristoph gapes at Dream and says softly, “Dream, what did I tell you about gliding in front of guests?”

“Don't do it?”

“Then why are you gliding?”

The teen smirks at him, “Because you're a stick in the mud and mother-sister says you don't know how to have fun.”  
Klavier starts laughing and Kristoph looks appalled. 

Apollo raises an eye at Dream, “Tell your mother-sister to watch her tongue and that she should know better. But I'll give you the fact that maybe sometimes I'm a stick-in-the-mud. Anyway... Dream, this is Kristoph. Kristoph, Dream.” 

Dream stares at the book in Kristoph's hands and slowly attempts to pronounce the German title before translating it, “The Neverending Story... I love that book.”

Apollo chuckles as Kristoph's expression shifts into one he's very familiar with – refined distaste, and the teen mutters, “You have a terrible accent.”

Dream laughs, “Well, I'm more familiar with French than German, sorry. If I had more access to a teacher, maybe that would change.”

Apollo then smiles, “Dream, can you show Kristoph around the house? I'm going to bring Klavier and Marigold up to the nursery and then Klavier and I will be in my office, if you need us.”

Dream nods, “I think Jena was up there with both Toris. And Hope.” He turns to the teen, “Come on, I'll show you the library and the garden and the music room.”

“Thanks.”

He drops the tupperware into a bucket along one of the walls, muttering “Dishwasher” at it, before leading the way upstairs.

In the nursery, he introduces Jena, Hope and the Toris to Marigold and asks Jena if she minds watching Marigold, while he and Klavier talk in his office.

Jena nods from her spot by the crib, holding Hope, “Sure, I'm about to put Hope down for her nap. I can watch three while she rests.

Apollo nods, leaving Marigold to play, after she hugs Klavier saying, “I'll see you later, Vati.”

Klavier smiles, kissing his daughter on her forehead, followng Apollo back into the hall. Apollo leans against the wall, eyes screwed tight in concentration. He wobbles slightly when he steps back and Klavier catches his elbow, steadying him, as the wall slides to reveal a path wide enough for two. “You all right?”

Apollo nods, “Yeah, I haven't tried making the path that wide before...I forgot how much energy doing things in this house takes... Adding in your signature made that cost more because I'm not sharing costs. There are only 4 people who I've brought to my office before: Dream and his mother-sister, Siren, and Soma and usually I keep the path wide enough only for one person.”

Klavier follows Apollo into the hallway which opens up into a small studio office, where Apollo sits down on the couch and Klavier joins him, “This is like Clue.”

Apollo chuckles, “Kind-of only with magic doors for secret passages and no murders.”

Klavier leans forward to kiss Apollo and then starts crying all over again when Apollo whispers I love you, drawing apart.

The prosecutor trembles in Apollo's arms, “Will you come to the wake and the funeral with me? It's tomorrow and Friday. I don't think I can do this alone, it hurts too much. Worse than the aftermath of the Misham case.”

Apollo nods, “Sure. It's the least I can do, but can you tell me a little bit about Marigold's mother? It would be nice if I knew more about her.”

Klavier frowns, “Sickly, but enthusiastic. She was a groupie, but we got along well..”

“Klavier, you always get along well with your groupies.”

Klavier nods, “We hit it off, we were even flatmates for awhile. One night we were high and drunk and one thing lead to another. When she was 3 months pregnant, she told me I was a father and that she was going to have a baby girl and family tradition was to name the child something yellow or gold. We chose Marigold together and I asked if I could give the child my mother's name, Cadence.”

Apollo looks at Klavier, “What was Marigold's mother's name?”

“Goldilocks Larkinciel, though when I met her, her golden locks were in a pixie cut. She was an androgynous female.”

“How'd you end up with the single parent gig, it really doesn't seem your type of thing?”

“I've been paying child support. Legally, I'm her father, I just haven't seen her since she was an infant. Goldilocks wanted me to be the one to make the final decision if anything happened...”

“Are you going to keep her?”

“Of course, she's my daughter. I'm her Vati.”

“You're going to need a car seat, a bedguard and a nanny or some sort of extended day program at school...I might be able to get you all of those from my family, if you want.”

“I'd appreciate the help.”


End file.
